Touch Stone
) |renew = No |spawnCode = "resurrectionstone" }} A Touch Stone is a structure found randomly on the surface world. Activating it will allow the player to be resurrected upon death. A Touch Stone is always surrounded by 4 Pig Heads. The Pig Heads are not needed for the Touch Stone to function and can safely be deconstructed using a Hammer. The Wooden Flooring can also be taken without affecting the Touch Stone's usability. When a Touch Stone is activated (by clicking on it), a small platform will rise out of the ground. After being revived on the platform, the Touch Stone will be destroyed by a lightning strike, dropping 2 Rocks, 2 Marble, and 1 Nightmare Fuel. Wilson and Webber will be beardless when resurrected. WX-78 will become overcharged by the lightning during the resurrection. Unless another Touch Stone or revival item is found, the next death will cause "Game Over" which will require the player to restart from scratch. By default, there are two Touch Stones per world. Touch Stones cannot spawn in Caves and Ruins. Both Touch Stones can be activated at the same time. The player will always respawn at the closest resurrection device. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC, Touch Stones have the same function, and differences are due to item replacements in the DLC. Instead of Pig Heads, a Touch Stone is surrounded by Wildbore Heads. Using the stone to resurrect will yield Limestone instead of Marble. In the Hamlet DLC, Touch Stones are not present in the world. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Touch Stones work a bit differently. They spawn in their activated state, meaning they cannot be activated by a living player. They are only usable by Ghost Characters as a means of resurrection via haunting. A single Touch Stone can be used more than once by different players, regenerating quickly after use. Every resurrection produces Marble and Nightmare Fuel. However, each player can only use any single Touch Stone once; haunting it again will do nothing. Players can tell which Touch Stones they have and haven't used by the runes present on the Stone's surface; if the runes are glowing the Touch Stone can be used, while if the runes aren't glowing the Touch Stone has already been used. It is advisable for other players to remain off-screen during a resurrection as the Lightning produced may strike them instead of the Touch Stone. Touch Stones can also be found in the Caves, unlike in the single player game. Resurrection Penalties * is set to 50 * is set to 2/3 of maximum * is set to 1/2 of maximum * Empty inventory (items can be recovered at the place of death) Tips * Being revived by the Touch Stone does not put any nearby Mobs to sleep. * Placing a Fire Pit and a chest (or two) near the Touch Stone can increase chances of survival after being resurrected. Because of the resurrection penalties, this is especially useful in Winter or Summer in RoG. ** Useful items to stock the chest(s) or nearby include: *** A Thermal Stone (remember that Moleworms will steal them if they are nearby) *** A Weapon and Armor. *** Tallbird Egg or any food source that doesn't spoil easily such as nearby berry bushes. *** Healing Salves. *** Portable light such as a Miner Hat or extra resources/tools to create enough light to make it back to a base/camp. For example, a spare Axe. *** Wetness resisting items like a Straw Hat or Umbrella for the Spring. *** Cooling Items like a Chilled Amulet and resources for an Endothermic Fire for the Summer. *** Overheating protection items for the Summer, Insulating items for the Winter. * Do not leave flammable items in the wooden square around the Touch Stone. The Lightning that strikes can ignite nearby items. * Breaking down the Pig Heads near a Touch Stone is an easy way to get Pig Skin. ** In the Reign of Giants DLC, Pig Heads also drop Nightmare Fuel if deconstructed during a Full Moon. * Placing a Meat Effigy next to a Touch Stone might save the Touch Stone to be used at a later time. Trivia * Touch Stones are one of three methods of resurrection; the others being the Meat Effigy and the Life Giving Amulet. ** The Shipwrecked DLC adds the Life Jacket which works similar to resurrection items, but only protects against drowning. ** Don't Starve Together introduces two new methods, the Telltale Heart and the Florid Postern. * A Touch Stone cannot be Hammered or destroyed by mobs (e.g. Clockwork Rooks or Deerclops). * The amount of Touch Stones per world can be modified in the world generation settings. * Touch stones are a possible reference to a similar stone table with mystical properties in the Narnia series, specifically The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, where Aslan is killed upon one and was revived by the stone's magic. Gallery Touch Stone In-Game.png|An unactivated Touch Stone. New touchstone art.jpg|An activated Touch Stone. Touch Stone Map.png|The Touch Stone's Map icon. Screen Shot 2015-12-17 at 2.51.33 PM.png|An unactivated Touch Stone as found in the Shipwrecked DLC. gloweyes.png|The eyes of Wildbores glowing during a full moon. WXFM.png|WX-78 standing next to a Touch Stone during a full moon in Shipwrecked. Interesting.png|A used Touch Stone in Don't Starve Together next to an unused Touch Stone. Notice the glowing runes. pl:Kamień próby fr:Pierre de contact Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Structures Category:Non-Renewable Category:Magic Category:Resurrection Category:Fire Starter Category:Non-Flammable Category:Shipwrecked Category:Don't Starve Together